A fishing line is frequently sold together with a plastic spool around which the line is wound. JP-A-2002-153190 discloses a spool assembly including a plurality of such spools successively joined together by their center spindles with fishing lines wound therearound.
When a fishing line wound around a spool is used out, the spool is usually discarded, since it is troublesome to wind a new line around it for re-use of the spool. In these days, fishing lines wound into a coil without using a spool are sold. One may consider using such a fishing line coil by mounting it on an empty spool. In this specification, a term “a coil of fishing line” or “fishing line coil” means a fishing line wound into a series of loops without using a spool.
An object of the invention is to provide a spool which can be loaded with a coil of fishing line or fishing line coil with ease.